starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Edge of the Empire: Game Master's Kit
Edge of the Empire: Game Master's Kit, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2013 roku i jego autorami są Dave Allen i Shawn Carmen. Publikacja zawiera 4-stronicowy Game Master's Screen oraz 32-stronicową przygodę Debts to Play. Zawartość *Game Master's Screen *Debts to Play **Adventure Summary ***Before Beginning ****Indebted Smugglers ****"Mistaken" Bounty ****We'd All Be In Kessel If It Wasn't For... ***TIE-Ins For Existing Groups ****An Offer They Can't Refuse ****A Friend of a Friend ***Bargos' Bet ***Getting The PCS Involved ***Bargos' Mansion ***An Audience With Bargos The Hutt ***Gamorrean Rumble ***Bargos's or Rebel Gamorrean **Oridium Mining ***The New Droids' Rights Movement ***Droid Revolutionaries ****EV-8D3 - Merendata ev Supervisor Droid ****R2-B7 - Industrial Automaton Astromech Droid ****FX-769 - Medtech FX Series Medical Assistant Droid ****Peekay 4 and Peekay 7 - Cybot Galactica PK-Series Worker Droids ****2D4, 2D5, 3D1, 3D4, 3D7 and 9B2 - Baktoid B1 Battle Droids ****"Lookout" - Arakyd Searcher 2050 Exploration Droid ****Storm IV Cloud Car Profile ****BLL1 & BLL2 - Drendan Binary Load Lifters ***Other Droids ****"Chef" IA Coo Cook Droid ****3D-4K - Genetech 3D-4 Administrative Droid ***The Miners ****Arriving At The Mines *****The Storm Barrier Generator Belt *****Managing The Countdown ***The Main Building ****Into The Mines ****The Way Station ****Oridelve Miner ****Marv Moray ****Bonda ***EV-8D3'S Next Move ****Confronting The Droids ****Tackling Lookout ****Collecting Bargos's Money ***Returning To Bargos ***XP Rewards ****EV-8D3 and R2B7 As Nemeses **A GM'S Guide To The Nemesis ***Selecting a Nemesis ****Determining The Threat ****The Brute ****The Brains ****The Leader ****The Story Behind The Nemesis ***Developing A Nemesis ****The Linear Path ****The Non-Linear Path ***Narrative Advancements Przygody RPG *Debts to Play Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Bargos - dane postaci *Gavos - dane planety *EV-8D3 - dane droida *R2-B7 - dane droida *FX-769 - dane droida *Peekay 4 - dane droida *Peekay 7 - dane droida *2D4 - dane droida *2D5 - dane droida *3D1 - dane droida *3D4 - dane droida *3D7 - dane droida *9B2 - dane droida *Lookout - dane droida *Storm IV Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *BLL1 - dane droida *BLL2 - dane droida *"Chef" IA Coo - dane droida *3D-4K - dane droida *Marv Moray - dane postaci *Bonda - dane postaci *Symbols and dice - tabela *Spending advantage and triumphs in combat - tabela *Difficulty levels - tabela *Attack difficulties - tabela *Ranged difficulty modifiers - tabela *Spending threat and despair in combat - tabela *Ranged Weapons - tabela *Melee Weapons - tabela *Weapon Qualities *Character critical injury results - tabela *Actions and maneuvers in encounters - tabela *Armor - tabela *Vehicle critical hit results - tabela *Silhouette comparison - tabela *Damage Control Difficulty - tabela *Medical check difficulty - tabela Redakcja *lead developer - Sam Stewart *writing and development - Dave Allen, Shawn Carmen *editing and proofreading - Alex Davy, Molly Glover, Jay Little, Julija Petkus *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck, Shaun Boyke, Taylor Ingvarsson, Dallas Mehlhoff *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *covert art - Marius Z. Gandzel, Magali Villeneuve *interior art - Marius Z. Gandzel, Joel Hustak, Jeff Lee Johnson, Adam Lane, Alejandro Mirabal, Jacob Murray, Adam Schumpert, Matthew Starbuck *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art director - Zoe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Beck *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing **director of publishing - Carol Roeder **senior editor - Jennifer Heddie **continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire